warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowanstar (BS)
|pastaffie = TigerClan (Modern) LionClan (Modern) |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Rowanpaw Rowanclaw Rowanclaw |familyl = Tawnypelt Dawnpelt Tigerheart, Flametail |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = Jaggedtooth |apps = Talonpaw, Ivytail |precededby1 = Russetfur |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Into the Woods, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Rowanclaw is a dark ginger she-cat. History In the Original Arc ''A Dangerous Path : His mentor is listed as Jaggedtooth. However, he is mentioned by Tigerstar at a Gathering, though not by name. The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight : Rowanpaw is now a warrior, with the name of Rowanclaw. He also has his own apprentice, a tom named Talonpaw. Rowanclaw is also accidentally listed as a she-cat. Moonrise : Again, he is mistakenly listed as a she-cat in the allegiances. Dawn He is still listed as a she-cat and is noted to be one of the cats travelling to the lake territory. Starlight :Rowanclaw attacks Brambleclaw, after the ThunderClan warrior accidentally crosses the new scent markers. He is stopped by Tawnypelt, who says they shouldn't be fighting so soon. He then calls her a half-Clan warrior, and disloyal to her Clan. This is odd as in later books he becomes Tawnypelt's mate. Twilight :His apprentice, Talonpaw, is badly wounded by two kittypets called Susan and Jacques. He manages to drag himself back to the camp but along the way he dies due to his wounds. When he leads a patrol to take revenge, Susan and Jacques' Twolegs defend them and throw things at the warriors, one of which strikes Cedarheart's leg, injuring him. Brambleclaw offers help against the kittypets along with Squirrelflight, and Blackstar, rather oddly but reluctantly, agrees. Sunset :He is seen when ShadowClan place their scent markers in ThunderClan territory, and is caught by a patrol. The ShadowClan patrol has the ThunderClan patrol outnumbered, but a ThunderClan apprentice brings ThunderClan reinforcements, and they fight the ShadowClan cats back. The ShadowClan cats lose, and they flee back to their camp. :Later, at the Gathering, Rowanclaw is seen with Cedarheart, fighting against Dustpelt and Thornclaw. Brambleclaw tries to break them up, but Firestar yowls at them to stop. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : He now has a new apprentice named Ivypaw. Dark River :It is revealed that he is Tawnypelt's mate and therefore the father of Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit. When Squirrelflight congratulates him, he pointedly tells her that he is the proud father of three Clanborn ShadowClan kits, a barbed jibe at ThunderClan for having so many cats without warrior blood, even though his mate is formally from ThunderClan. Outcast :When Tawnypelt, his mate, gets into an argument with Russetfur about whether or not she is loyal, he steps in and says they should be grateful for the Tribe's help in the past, and should be willing to help them. He then tells Tawnypelt he is proud she is going, and promises to look after their kits while Snowbird, another queen, nursed them. She thanks him and then proceeds to leave. Eclipse :When Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Sol arrive at ShadowClan's camp, Rowanclaw is seen guarding the entrance by himself. He stares at them in surprise, but Russetfur simply pushes past him. Long Shadows : Sunrise :He goes to the Gathering with the rest of ShadowClan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Rowanclaw is seen briefly while leading a patrol. Toadfoot calls out a greeting, but the patrol does not approach him or answer. He does not appear after this. Fading Echoes :Rowanclaw is seen flanking Blackstar, along with Russetfur, during the deadly battle against ThunderClan. He is also seen later in the battle, fighting Lionblaze, before the golden tabby warrior defeats him and accidentally kills their current deputy, Russetfur. Night Whispers :It is revealed that Rowanclaw is ShadowClan's new deputy. :When he goes to say goodbye to Russetfur at her burial, he gives a gist of her life saying that she came to ShadowClan as a rogue and died a warrior. :Tigerheart and Dawnpelt are arguing about which one of them would be a better deputy. Rowanclaw interrupts them and says that he wants to be deputy for a moon or two before retiring. He also seems to have a close bond with his kits, Flametail, Dawnpelt, and Tigerheart. :While the Clan is discussing what they will do in the next battle against ThunderClan, Rowanclaw says that they should arrange the line differently, and put the more experienced warriors next to the younger cats; if they break the line again, each part will be strong. He then reminds Pinepaw that she was knocked aside by Hazeltail in the last battle. He tells her that she should roll over next time another cat attacks her. :Flametail goes to the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. When he comes back, He discusses what he saw with Blackstar and Littlecloud. When Blackstar doesn't fully believe Flametail, he complains to Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw tells him that Littlecloud has been a medicine cat longer; it's not surprising that he has friends in the other Clans. Flametail points out that Blackstar won't listen to what he has to say, but Rowanclaw disagrees and takes Blackstar's side, telling him not to underestimate their leader. :At the Gathering, Blackstar mentions that Rowanclaw is the new deputy and that it wasn't Russetfur's time to die. He then leads a patrol consisting of Shrewfoot, Tigerheart, and Crowfrost. Later, his son, Flametail, falls through the ice on the lake, and despite Jayfeather's help, he drowns, not knowing how to swim. He was trapped under the ice, just as StarClan had prophesied. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :When his daughter, Dawnpelt, accuses Jayfeather of killing one of his sons, Flametail, he agrees that the idea is possible. The Last Hope :He is seen at a Gathering next to the deputies of the other Clans. He agrees that there were strange scents on ShadowClan's territory. :Later, during the battle with the Dark Forest, he is with Blackstar when he lost his life, standing over him. Not that long after, he is seen by the entrance of ShadowClan's territory, running to Lionblaze's side, asking who the unfamiliar spirit's of cats were, which were The Ancients. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Into the Woods :He is first seen as an apprentice of ShadowClan on patrol with Tigerstar, the leader, and his mentor, Jaggedtooth. When Tigerstar asks him what he can scent, he says he can scent a fox, and the three continue their patrol. :The next day, the three are patrolling again. Rowanpaw says he can smell the scent again, but Tigerstar says it's no threat, since it's outside their borders. Tigerstar then scents prey, and tells Rowanpaw to follow. When he scents a frog, he complains that frogs are disgusting, but Tigerstar replies that prey is prey, good or not. He pounces at it, but misses, due to Sasha catching it instead. When she is seen, he and his mentor both try to leap into battle, but Tigerstar sends them back to camp with the frog. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :He is revealed to be Blackstar's new deputy. He welcomes Onestar and the kittypet visitors to ShadowClan's camp, and explains their style of hunting and fighting. He says that ShadowClan specializes in stalking silently and staying hidden in the shadows, without giving any sign of their presence. Unlike the other Clans, he says, who use elaborate battle formations, ShadowClan fights to win, and strikes quickly before vanishing into the night. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He is with Russetfur and Smokefoot, trying to capture two injured RiverClan cats on ShadowClan territory, Pouncetail and Otterheart. The two cats get near the ThunderClan border, where Firestar sees them and offers to take them back to his camp to be treated, but the ShadowClan patrol says that they were part of a RiverClan patrol steal Clan, injured or not. Rowanclaw tells Firestar, "''We'll decide how much they should be punished." Firestar then points out that they stepped just into ThunderClan territory, so he takes them away, and Rowanclaw and the others leave, grudgingly. :Later, when it is his turn to vote during the Gathering, he votes for Firestar to lead temporarily in order for the Clans to have a decent chance for survival during the harsh leaf-bare. In the Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *Until ''Dawn, Rowanclaw was described as a she-cat in the allegiances. This was due to a mistake on the editor's part, as Rowanclaw was originally intended to be a tom, and not a she-cat. *In the Tigerstar and Sasha series, he is shown in grayscale with a black marking on his forehead. *He was mistakenly said to be the one who attacked Lionblaze by Blackstar in The Last Hope. *He was mistakenly called Ratscar in The Last Hope. *Vicky stated that the reason that she made Rowanclaw Tawnypelt's mate was because she felt bad for constantly getting his gender wrong. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Tawnypelt: Sons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, page 21 :Flametail: Daughter: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deputy Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters